¿Como probar tus labios?
by Luz del Amanecer
Summary: Korra ya acepto que esta enamorada de Asami, pero la joven avatar por miedo al rechazo decide esconder sus sentimientos, aunque lleva mucho tiempo fantaseando con los labios de la ingeniero y buscara la manera de probarlos aunque sea lo ultimo que haga y sea lo único que pueda saborear de ella. KORRASAMI


Los personajes en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Y supongo que también a nickelodeon. Yo solo tome los personajes para plasmarlos en la siguiente historia.

Korra estaba en su cuarto en el templo del aire, ese día se cumplía 6 meses ya de la derrota de kuvira. Después de la batalla Korra se empeñó en tratar de ayudar a Asami a sobrellevar la pérdida de su padre, pensaba en sugerirle unas vacaciones en el mundo espiritual pero creía que lo mejor sería esperar un poco más para ir, tenían muchas cosas que hacer todavía. En esos 6 meses Korra nunca se separó de la ingeniero siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que necesitara los primeros días fueron difíciles Asami siempre estaba distraída y distante no era para menos no lograban localizar el cuerpo de su padre y nunca lo hicieron, cosa que había hundido a la dueña de industrias futuros en una gran depresión que solo la morena noto, Korra se armó de paciencia y poco a poco se fue metiendo en la vida de Asami de una manera íntima y profunda. Logro que Asami se abriera a ella de una manera sorprendente hasta el punto de que la joven CEO llorara en su hombro hasta quedarse dormida. La joven avatar suspiro al recordar como esas hermosas joyas verdes se llenaban de lágrimas y como la dueña de dichos ojos se abrazaba al avatar como si su vida dependiera de eso… También recordó como la mujer de hermoso cabello negro al cuarto mes sonrió por primera vez SONRIO DE VERDAD Y NO FINGIENDO como lo hacía ante la prensa o gente extraña. Lo hizo cuando Korra jugando con Naga se distrajo por un momento y la perra osa polar la había tacleado haciendo que callera en un charco de lodo. La joven ingeniero estaba buscando a korra para salir a caminar cuando presencio todo el episodio y soltó una leve risa lo que hizo que el corazón de la morena se llenara de felicidad y ahí callo en cuenta de que Asami le gustaba.  
Y eso es, lo que tiene a la joven avatar en cama suspirando cada segundo es ese abrumador sentimiento sobre la pelinegra, nunca supo cuándo ni como pero se enamoró de ella y estaba decidida a siquiera llevarse un besos de esos labios rojos que le robaban el sueño, Korra estaba consiente de que seguramente Asami no sentía lo mismo por ella y no quería arriesgar su amistad ni perderla por completo, eso la destrozaría pero no quería morirse sin probar un beso de la muchacha de bellos ojos verdes. Y Estaba planeando como hacerlo ya tenía varias ideas maquinadas en su cerebro. Una de ellas era utilizando unas nuevas galletas que Pema había creado y que convenientemente se llamaban "Besos de nuez", lo que haría la joven avatar seria llevar a Asami a su cuarto sentarse en la cama y mostrarle las galletas y decirle que si quería "un beso" esperando que la joven ingeniera dijera que sí y así darle un ligero besos en los labios para después excusarse de que solo era por juego. Su otra idea era al momento de saludarse de beso tratar de voltear su rostro levemente para lograr darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios…con ese roce se conformaba. Otra idea que tenia que no se le hacía muy práctica, era el ir corriendo hacia la joven CEO y fingir un tropiezo para "Accidentalmente" caer en sus labios, okey estaba desesperada. Y su última idea era invitarla a comer algo y esperar que se embarrara poquito de lo que estén comiendo cerca de sus labios para que ella utilizara el pretexto de que "LA COMIDA NO SE DESPERDICIA" y con su boca limpiar los restos de comida, esa idea sonaba bien con el problema de que Asami es tan perfecta que no se puede manchar si quiera un poco. La joven avatar suspiro agobiada enserio quería un beso de quien ahora era su mundo.

En el edificio de industrias futuro la joven empresaria estaba sentada en su escritorio con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y una pequeña caja en sus manos. Si definitivamente hoy sería su día. Tomo el teléfono y llamo al templo del aire a lo que contesta tenzin.

-¿Diga?  
-Buenas tardes tenzin, soy Asami ¿Cómo estas?  
\- Ah Asami hola muy bien gracias, ¿Y tu como estas?

\- Me encuentro bastante bien diría yo….¿se encuentra korra por ahí?  
-Claro de echo viene para acá te la comunico, que tengas un lindo dia Asami  
-Gracias, igual para ti.  
-¿Si?  
-Hola korra, ¿Tienes planes para hoy?  
-Hola Asami, me parece que no. pensaba hablarte para que saliéramos.  
-Perfecto, ¿puedes venir a mi casa en la tarde?  
-Claro ¿Te parece bien a las 3?  
-Genial, te espero allá entonces y ¿Korra?  
\- dime  
\- No llegues tarde…Quiero que pruebes algo delicioso, nos vemos.

Korra se queda congelada un rato, Era su imaginación o Asami había sonado condenadamente sexy en esa última oración.

-Maldición Korra estas tan enamorada de Asami que ya piensas otras cosas, será mejor que te arregles.

La avatar va a su cuarto y se pone una blusa de color azul sin mangas y su pantalón a juego, quería sentirse agusto a lado de su amiga pero también quería presumir sus torneado brazos. Y salió en dirección a la casa de la joven ingeniera.

La CEO había salido de trabajar temprano con tal de llegar a tiempo a su casa y para cuando llego todavía faltaba 30 minutos para que llegara su "Amiga"… Asami sabía que los sentimientos que le había despertado la morena iban más allá de una simple amistad, Estaba enamorada de Korra y lo aceptaba, sabía que el amor venia en presentaciones que una no se imagina pero tenía miedo de que la dueña de su corazón no sintiera lo mismo, pero llevaba meses, días, Años esperando un beso de la morena y hoy lo tendría SI O SI. Y esa cajita en sus manos era la solución, la tomo y sonrió, estaba analizando su plan cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta, por precaución le había pedido a sus trabajadores que se tomaran el día así que la casa estaba sola. Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba la culpable de sus desvelos, vestida de la manera que encantaba a Asami.

-Llegaste a tiempo.  
-Quería verte- confeso la avatar sonrojada.  
-Pasa, ven vamos a la sala de estar.  
\- claro, oye y ¿Tus trabajadores?  
-Hoy es su día libre.  
-Genial, y ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
-Jugar  
\- ¿Jugar?  
La joven ingeniero solo tomo la mano de Korra y la dirigió al cuarto ya ahí la sentó en el amplio sillón que tenia y le enseño una cajita de color rosado. La morena tomo la caja y leyó lo que decía.

-¿Qué son los pockys?  
-Son una nuevas golosinas que Varrick quiere sacar al mercado son realmente buenas. Son barritas de pan cubiertas con chocolate y fresa  
\- ¿y cómo pretendes que juguemos con estas golosinas?  
Asami le dedica una sonrisa tan hermosa que hace que el corazón de Korra se detenga.

-Korra no se-fingio dudar un poco la joven empresaria- este juego solo es para gente intrépida realmente ¿crees poder?  
La avatar ante tal comentario contesta rápidamente sin pensarlo 2 veces.  
-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo temerle a un simple juego? Te recuerdo que vencí a Kuvira y a un montón de lunáticos más.

Como lo había planeado la joven ceo, Korra no podía resistirse a un reto y más cuando la provocaban así.

-Entonces gran avatar Korra ¿Tengo su palabra en que terminara el juego?  
-CLARO QUE SI.  
-Perfecto, el juego es el siguiente tenemos que terminarnos este pocky entre las dos. Yo comeré de un extremo y tú del otro hasta que se acabe ¿Entendido?  
Korra frunció el ceño todavía sin entender cuál era el verdadero reto pero acepto. Asami tomo la orilla que no estaba cubierta de chocolate y se lo puso entre sus labios, Su compañera de juego mordió la otra orilla y quedaron a una distancia bastante corta, luego fue el turno de la pelinegra y dio un leve mordisco quería que fuera lento todo, Korra hizo lo mismo dando una pequeña mordida a la golosina y fue el turno de Asami de nuevo dio otra mordida y en cuanto crujió el palito Korra entendió todo, se tenía que acabar por completo el pocky o sea que al final sería inevitable que ambas se besaran, su corazón se aceleró y sus manos tenían leves temblores ¿Esa era la intención de Asami? ¿Qué se besaran? ¿O solo era de verdad un reto para ella?, su mirada azul se topó con las joyas verdes, estas la incitaron a que diera el ultimo mordisco a que terminara con el dulce y al ver dudar al avatar vio una leve decepción en los ojos de la pelinegra así que reacciono y termino con el dulce, uniendo sus labios con la mujer que le había robado el sueño desde hace tiempo la joven dueña de industrias futuros se sorprendió y se quedó paralizada hasta que sintió como los suaves labios de Korra se movían con temor para profundizar el beso a lo que Asami contesto, el beso era dulce, suave, delicado y profundo. La morena al sentir la aceptación de la pelinegra siguió con el beso, su imaginación no le hacía justicia, sus labios eran suaves, cálidos y tenían un sabor indescriptible estaba disfrutando de ese roce tan íntimo entre las dos, entonces su cuerpo reacciono por instinto y tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Asami, esta al sentir tal tacto se le acelero aún más el corazón, con esta sencilla acción sintió una ternura tan inmensa que le ha travesó el alma y con sus manos se aferró a la cintura de la joven avatar, sin darse cuenta la jalo hacía con ella con un poco de fuerza y tomando desprevenida a Korra hizo que callera encima de ella sin romper el beso. Asami movió sus manos al corto cabello de Korra y esta situó sus manos en la cintura de la empresaria aferrándose con fuerza a ella y uniendo más sus cuerpos, las manos de la maestra de los cuatro elementos le quemaban quería explorar ese cuerpo con el que fantaseo más de una vez, quería besarlo, morderlo y hacerlo suyo, pero sabía que si lo hacía le daría el mensaje equivocado a Asami de que solo la deseaba y no era así ella la amaba y quería estar con ella con todas las formalidades que se deben, así que sin tentar su autocontrol rompió el beso, se separó de la dueña de su corazón y contemplo como abría los ojos mientras suspiraba.  
-Asami, eso fue increíble.  
-Lo sé, llevo deseando este beso por mucho tiempo.  
\- Espera…¿Tú también?  
-Si Korra, solo tenía miedo… a que tú, bueno a que tu no quisieras.

-Créeme que me moría por besarte y no hallaba la manera de hacerlo.  
-Korra, ¿Querías besarme por curiosidad, atracción o por algo más?.  
Ante tal pregunta la maestra multielemental se quedó paralizada, tenía que decirle la verdad a Asami, tenía que ser honesta a lo mejor ella sentía lo mismo, eso esperaba… Asami frunció el ceño ante el silencio de Korra estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió como sus labios chocaban de nuevo con los suyos por un breve tiempo.  
-Asami Sato me gusta y usted es la culpable de mis desvelos y de que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que la ve.  
La joven de orbes verdes sintió por fin una paz que no había sentido en años sintió que su lugar era con la avatar y esas palabras confirmaban el bello inicio de algo. Tomo el rostro de Korra entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso.  
-Korra tú también me gustas te has metido en mi corazón y te lo has adueñado, ahora te harás cargo de él.  
-Sus deseos son ordenes mi princesa.  
Y así volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso que sellaba el futuro de ambas.


End file.
